You are not my family
by mystery-is-my-middle-name
Summary: ONE-SHOT! What do you do when the person that means the world to you is condemned to a fate worse than death by your own siblings? !Warning!: major character death, 3x20 spoilers!
Kol couldn't remember when was the last time he was such a mess. He was sad to the point of physical ache, it literally gripped his heart. She was gone and now there was no way of bringing her back. What was even worse was the fact that she was not only gone, she was in hell. Her soul scattered all over the ancestral plane in small pieces. And he was angry. Oh, boy was he angry. Angry at Marcel for not fighting Elijah harder. Angry at Vincent for not seeing the betrayal. Angry at the ancestors for starting this bloody thing in a first place. Angry at Niklaus for not stopping Elijah or Freya, for not seeing that one coming. Angry at Elijah for never caring enough to even consider harming Davina. Angry at Freya for bringing her to that plane when she knew how desperate he was. But most importantly, angry at himself for not being strong enough, for not telling anyone, for bloody getting killed in a first place and for bringing Davina even deeper into his family's mess.

Family! What a joke! She was his family! And she is gone! Gone! Gone! Gone! He is never going to see her smile, she is never going to touch her hand, he is never going to feel her body next to his. She is gone and there is not way of going back.

He walked numbly into the compound and could see that no-one bothered to even clean up the halls. The remanence of that damned spell well still present and the only thing that was missing was Davina's body. Marcel must have taken her. Good. He didn't want her anywhere near his family.

He got up the stair to his room. He needed just a few things from his room and then he will try to leave town. And even if that does not work, he will not stay in this house with these strangers any longer.

He could see Hayley and Elijah all hugging and cuddly and it made his blood boil with rage. Elijah did not need comforting, nor did he deserve any. Where was this always and forever when he needed it the most?! He truly needed to get away as fast as possible.

He pulled out a duffle bag from underneath his bed and threw in the couple of grimoires he kept for himself, the few dark objects that were still in his possessions. Then he cam to his nightstand and gently putt in the two framed pictures Davina gave him not so long ago. One was of her and him while he was in Kaleb's body and another with him once he returned from the dead. She gave it to him to remind him of what was and what will be. That she loved him, no matter the face he wore, eliminating his fears.

"Brother?" Kol looked up to see Elijah standing in the doorway.

"You need to get out of my sight and stay that way!" He hissed at him barely containing all that rage.

"Kol, you need to …" That was it. All of his self-restrain was gone. He lunged himself at Elijah punching his straight in the face so hard it send his flying of the first floor to the stone floor underneath.

In a matter of a second, Kol jumped over the railing and landing next to Elijah. Before Elijah could recover, he picked him up with ease and thew him at the nearest wall. The brick wall cracked under the pressure but didn't break through. Kol aimed at Elijah again but her recovered and there in a punch of his own. Kol stumbled back but didn't give up.

He punched Elijah with his right fist feeling the bone of his jaw crack under the impact. He swung his left arm at him, but Elijah stopped him. He gripped Kol's fist and turned him around locking his head under his arm.

Elijah has always been a better warrior, a better fighter. However, Kol was much too angry to be subdued. He threw his head back whacking Elijah and breaking his nose. Then he twisted around and punched him in his right side managing to break a couple of ribs. He was about to do the same thing to his other side, when he was pushed away and crashed against a wall.

"Stop this Kol!" Nik was holding him and trying to restrain him, trying to make him see reason. "We are family. We…"

Kol pushed Nik with as much strength as he had. No, he wasn't Nik. Nik was only his family used. No, he was Klaus. There were not Kol's family, not anymore.

"Family?! You only consider me family when you need me." He spat Klaus' way.

"That's not true."

"Oh, save it, Klaus! My so called family destroyed my real family! Davina was my family!" He hissed. "And you lot condemned her to a fate worse than that!"

He needed to get out, he knew he couldn't stay fight them both.

"I got daggered so many times and yet, your precious Elijah and Freya are going to be unpunished for this. You are no better then them!"

"And tell Freya to hide, because the next time I see her, one of us will not walk away alive!" After that Kol ran to his bedroom and took the duffle bag from his bed. Before any of them could get there he jumped out of the window.

He needed to see her. One last time. He still needed her. He will always need her. She was no longer around to stop him form doing foolish things. She was no longer around to calm his anger. She was no longer around to stop him from piling up bodies. He knew it would disrespect her memory, he knew that when he killed the kid. But he tried it her way, he tried to be the good guy. And where did it got him? Where did it got her?

He walked into Marcel's loft just to hear him and Vincent talking.

"What happened to Davina cannot go unanswered." Vincent said. "I don't like vampires. I don't like you. But I do respect you."

He heard glass click against a table.

"Same stuff that made Lucien. I extracted it from Aurora's heart."

"And you decided to bring it to me?" Marcel ask suspicious.

"Marcel, you once drove the Mikaelsons out of this city by summoning the one person they feared most. That was brilliant. And I want you to do that one more time. Only this time you be the thing that they fear. New Orleans is our home, Marcel! And it's time we took it back."

Kol came up the stair to find Marcel holding a vial of black liquid and Vincent sitting on a chair watching him closely.

"First of all, the Mikaelsons build this city." Kol started. Both of the men turned to him and readied themselves for a fight. "And second of all, Vincent is right. This will not go unanswered."

"What do you want here?" Marcel hissed.

"I want to help you." He shrugged.

"You are going to go against your family?" Vincent asked.

"My family died with her." Why was it so hard to say her name out loud? He looked at Marcel and for the first time they truly understood each other. For the first time, the truly agreed on something. Marcel watched him for a while but then he relented and nodded his head.

Kol walked away and rested his bag onto one of the couches: "It's Elijah and Freya who need to pay. Klaus stopped them but in then end chose them. I think his punishment should be different from theirs. And once this is all done, you have my word, I will try to leave the city as well."

He then walked closer to them: "However, first we need to figure out a way to destroy the ancestral plane. Her soul is tormented there, the only way to end that is to end them all."

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you guys liked it. It was quite hard to write in certain stages. I feel like they literally destroyed me last night. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
